


Orange

by Themisto



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Digital Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themisto/pseuds/Themisto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dear thinlizzy2, I loved all your requests and it was really hard to choose just one. I really hope you like my final choice for a gift for you. To say the truth, at first it was my intention to make a second work based on a different request too, sadly real life came to claim me and made it not possible anymore. Well, this is your gift! ^_^</p>
    </blockquote>





	Orange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thinlizzy2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinlizzy2/gifts).



> Dear thinlizzy2, I loved all your requests and it was really hard to choose just one. I really hope you like my final choice for a gift for you. To say the truth, at first it was my intention to make a second work based on a different request too, sadly real life came to claim me and made it not possible anymore. Well, this is your gift! ^_^


End file.
